·Ŧσηтєяíαs·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Đrabble #3 del Яeto de 10 Đrabbles Chris/Lindsay::.·.::Cuando ella se fue, él como una excepción a la regla se subió en el bote de los perdedores para acompañarla. ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?::...:Яated T for Security::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah.**

_**Hello Everbody Again!**_** Seguiré con este reto hasta el final! xD  
>·D<strong>rabble**: #3  
>·R<strong>reto a**: Kani**&**Thiago.  
><strong>**·A**dvertencias******» Ninguna :)******

******Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·Ŧσηт<strong>є**яí**α**s·**  
><strong>

E inesperadamente... Ella, la _rubia sexy y tonta_ era la que se iba de la isla, dejando el recuerdo de ser la única que _le dijo una serie de cosas_ a la Reina Abeja.

— _¿Quién necesita a es tonta?_ — Era lo que pensaba Heather con molestia mientras veía al grupo irse del muelle, algunos murmurando, otros hablando por lo claro y otras (ejem, LeShawna) recriminándole sus acciones. –Perdedores. –Y con esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba levanto su cabeza para marcharse con la frente en alto, no sin antes darle _de nuevo_ otro vistazo a sus zapatos un poco insegura. _¿De verdad sus sandalias de plataforma realmente eran feos…?_

* * *

><p>— Chip, ¿Por qué estás?— Le preguntó la rubita sentada en la pequeña banca del bote de los perdedores mientras se arreglaba un poco la parte superior de sus botas al estilo cowboy con una mano, y con la otra aún agarraba en mango de su costos valija rosa.<p>

—Es Chris, no Chip –corrigió algo molesto. ¿Quién olvida o confunde el nombre de Chris McLean? Sí, sólo una sola persona sería capaz y… ¡Justo era ella!-.— ¿Acaso no debería…?— Contestó el conductor ahora con su sonrisa de comercial y con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

—Creo que no –pensó en voz alta y mirando confusa la costa lejana de Wawanakwa. –Heather dijo que tú siempre te ibas a tu remolque con aire acondicionado luego de que _quedaba un perdedor menos_ –repitió recordando aquellas palabras de la pelinegra. Hasta recordaba su expresión de indiferencia mientras se limaba las uñas. Chris sólo rodó los ojos antes de sentarse a un lado de Lindsay.

—El aire acondicionado se descompuso. –Frunció el seño mientras hacía énfasis en las palabras y miraba a la _cabina_ del conductor. Sin ser visto el Chef Hatchet sólo bufó y bajo un poco su cabeza aún conduciendo.

—Oh, ¿y por eso quisiste venir? –Preguntó ingenua la chica —¿Por qué aquí hay mucho aire? –Y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba. _Chip_ reprimió una sonrisa ante tal inocencia o torpeza.

—Mejor digamos que es por eso. —Prefirió decir él mientras se sentaba en el banquillo que estaba enfrentado al de ella. Genial, la maldita valija reducía el poco espacio que había de diferencia entre ambos cuerpos en esa pequeña lancha y sucia lancha.

—De todas formas… –ella se levantó y Chris, disimuladamente, pudo deleitarse por un segundo del cuerpazo que tenía esa concursante (¿qué? Él era un hombre de todas formas), rápidamente ya la encontraba mirando a esos ojos celestes naturales que tenía. Lindsay, sin previo aviso le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, dejando perplejo al anfitrión que no entendía que sucedía.

Una risa masculina desde la cabina se escuchó y Chris enseguida volteó hacía esa oxidada puerta intentando fulminar al Chef Hatchet.

—… Gracias por acompañarme –Finalizó ella sentándose en su lugar y con la sonrisa de una nena pequeña.

Demonios, justo él podría ser su padre… Aunque… Después de todo sólo se llevaban 9 años de diferencia, había parejas que se llevaban más y…

—Chris, ella es menor de edad –volvió a hablar el Chef con razón desde la cabina. El pelinegro suspiró e intentó relajarse y distraerse.

—¿De qué habla él?— Preguntó la reciente perdedora señalando la cabina. No recordaba ya el nombre del Chef.

—De tonterías. –Y, como acostumbraba hacer enfrente a su jefe, luego le dio una sonrisa falsa de seguridad. Duró hasta que sintieron un estruendo en el bote.

—Chef…

—Chris, creo que ésta cosa no tiene más combustible –le informó saliendo a la parte _con aire libre._ El pelinegro sólo le dio su celular para que llamara a producción.

— _¿Quién había sido el idiota que no revisó el tanque de combustible? —_ Se preguntó McLean sin mirar a la rubia.

—El jefe dice que está ocupado ahora, que enviará a alguien en unas dos o tres horas ya que la Isla no aparece en los mapas de Muskoka –habló con su típico tono de voz mientras entraba a la cabina luego d haber devuelto el móvil.

—Creo que estaremos solos durante mucho rato –comentó ella sonriendo alegre. Aparentemente no le afectaba y ni molestaba la situación.

Chris sólo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, ya estaba exasperado y Lindsay no ayudaba para nada.

—_Qué tontería más grande… —_Pensó el Chef hojeando una revista que tenía mientras escuchaba el golpe, y podría jurar que en ese mismo momento Chris se estaba despeinando una parte del cabello con su mano derecha intentando distraerse. Todo el tratamiento spa que tenía programado en su parte secreta del campamento se iría al demonio y además, estar solo con una menor de edad con tal físico de barbie y casi nada de cerebro no sería una buena distracción para relajarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Well, me pasé, parece más un OneShot but no lo revisé del todo, pero quería hacer énfasis en esa escenita de TDI cuando se va Linds... Acaso también notaron que Chris se va en el bote con ella :O?  
>Ésta es la versión 'inocente'... Tengo otra que involucra un trato de Heather con Chris para obtener la inmunidad a cambio de Linds ='e.e'= pero ese tendría lemon x)<br>Si les gustó o no, les encantó (?) u lo odiaron (lo más seguro) con un review me entero :D**

**Well, me voy yendo, ando inspirada y debo aprovecharlo (H), besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
